


Phantom Cake

by Amateur_Warden



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira's smirk that can floor millions with one look, Gen, I wrote this instead of my research paper in 22 minutes I just couldn't stop, M/M, This was meant to be crack, Yusuke laments about cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Warden/pseuds/Amateur_Warden
Summary: Yusuke wants cake. But it won't fit in his tummy. Akira fixes this problem and is awesome while he does it. Can be either Gen or M/M who cares there's CAKE





	Phantom Cake

Phantom Cake

 

Yusuke had dragged his BF to a rather lavish banquet at the promise of free food, so there they were clad in their best clothes doing their best to fit in--Yusuke in his smart school uniform, and Akira in his devilishly handsome v-neck ensemble. They totally didn't look rich enough to be in such a place, but Akira looked so suave and confident that nobody gave them a second glance, even as his companion shoveled handfuls of expensive food into his mouth.

 

Yusuke somehow managed to avoid staining his white uniform (because he is an artist, one with very careful and steady hands), and he finally slowed down his feasting after about an hour. Akira had so considerately kept the meandering adults away with his mysterious allure and strategic conversational skills. He even got many of them to spill details on their new target, and reveal a location the palace might be. They hadn't even gone there to investigate, Akira was just that good. Anyway Yusuke eventually turned away from the buffets as the banquet began to wind down, looking sullen.

 

Akira quirked an eyebrow. “You sick?”

 

Yusuke shook his head, still sullen. “No, but I fear I missed something. The banquet will be ending soon, and I’m afraid I didn't leave room for that sumptuous-looking cake over there.” He raised a long-fingered hand and pointed at the other side of the room, through the crowds of slippery adults. There sat not one, but three multiple-tiered cakes that hadn't been touched yet, because of some weird unspoken rule at rich-people banquets that cake should be eaten last. Weird. Yusuke sighed. “How regrettable.”

 

Akira hummed in acknowledgement, but said nothing. Oftentimes it was best to leave Yusuke to his dramatic lamentations, and plan things behind the scenes.

 

After a short while of socializing some more, Akira excused himself to use the facilities and then met Yusuke outside. Yusuke sighed again. “If only I had paced myself and looked around more, this wouldn't have happened. I’d never seen such a beautiful cake.”

 

Akira hummed again. “Don't worry about it.” And with that he pulled the smallest of the cakes--the  _ entire thing _ ,  _ untouched _ \--out from behind his back. Yusuke gasped.

 

“Did you steal that somehow? How did nobody notice?”

 

Akira smirked his devilish smirk that could floor millions with just one look. “No one can spot the Joker.”

 

And then they ate cake all night and lived happily ever after.


End file.
